


【锤基】White Night（完结/精神分裂梗注意）

by Alehidle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alehidle/pseuds/Alehidle
Summary: 索尔有一位温柔漂亮的同性恋人，他们生活幸福，但索尔还是会注意到生活中的异常，可本能叫嚣着让他不要去在意这些。直到长久未联系的心理医生找上家门，真相才渐渐的被揭露。黑暗向，有尸体描写，这篇不是甜饼
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【锤基】White Night（完结/精神分裂梗注意）

十月的伦敦气候有些低，白天刚刚下过雨，满地的潮湿。今天是周一，索尔刚刚从超市出来，他抱着一袋新鲜蔬菜水果，站在路边看着人来人往的街道。  
男人风衣口袋里传来嗡嗡声，索尔稍微回神，他掏出手机看了一眼，毫不犹豫地挂掉了电话。天气转冷之后白天的时间也越来越短，等到了晚上又冷的可怕。索尔感受到了些寒意，他看了眼渐渐黑下来的天，整个街道都被笼罩在深深的蓝色之下。  
我应该快点回去，洛基还在家里。  
索尔稍微裹紧了外套，迈开脚步往家赶，金发男人的背影逐渐消失在潮湿的街道上。  
喔，洛基，他漂亮的恋人。每每想到洛基，索尔都不能控制的嘴角含笑，心里填满了爱意。索尔个子高腿也长，不到十分钟他就到了家，刚刚打开门他就看到洛基抱着客厅沙发上的枕头站在门口等他，看到索尔进了家门，洛基快速迎了上去给了他一个吻。  
“你怎么才回来。”  
索尔回给了他一个微笑，把纸袋放在了地上后用双手环上了洛基的腰：“抱歉，今天超市人有些多。”  
洛基没有责备索尔，他先是用自己白皙的手指梳理了索尔额前的碎发，随后整理着搭在索尔双肩上的金发，固执的想要将两边的头发整理成相同的量。索尔乖乖的站在那里，耐心的等待洛基。他从未觉得恋人的强迫症是种麻烦，相反的，在他看来认真的处理小麻烦的洛基有股莫名其妙的可爱劲。  
等到洛基终于满意于自己的杰作后将双手搭在了索尔的肩上，笑着拍了拍他的肩，不禁赞叹起他金发天神不凡的容貌。  
索尔将风衣挂在门口衣架上，抱起被随意放在地上的纸袋，将水果蔬菜分类后放进冰箱里。索尔路过客厅时无意间看了眼钟表才发现，这个时间该吃药了。  
然而细心的洛基已经从橱柜里挑出了两个药瓶，将黄色的小药片篡于掌心，随后从茶几中央的杯架上取下一个玻璃杯倒了些温水，静静的站在索尔身后等待金发男人整理好冰箱。洛基总是这么细心照顾他，就像索尔生命中的小太阳。他接过了洛基手里的水杯，将药片吞下后随手将水杯放在了茶几一角。  
他亲了口洛基的脸颊：“谢谢你babe，有你在真好。”

周二这天索尔去了附近的商店里，家里的香薰味道变淡了，这次他打算换一瓶玫瑰味道的。那是洛基最喜欢的味道。  
从商店出来后索尔迷迷糊糊的走到了公园，在长椅上坐了下来呆愣愣的不知道在想什么。  
正当他发愣时，一颗圆滚滚的红色皮球滚到了他的脚下，一瞬间索尔从心底里升起了一股烦躁，狠狠的踢开了皮球，周身散发着生人勿近的气息。无奈正朝他跑来的小孩只好改变方向，追着跑得更远的皮球。索尔也想不清自己突然烦躁的原因，当他口袋里的手机再次响起时他暴躁的掏出手机，看清来电联系人时他的情绪仿佛已经到达了临界点，他将手机摔向地面，屏幕变的粉碎，铃声也突然停止。  
索尔成为了焦点，周围注意到异常的人们集中看向索尔。这让他感到很不适，索尔匆匆站了起来，以最快的速度回了家。  
他到家时洛基正躺在沙发上昏昏欲睡，慌慌张张跑回家的索尔吵醒了洛基，洛基有些无措的看着索尔，眼神还有些迷茫，头发都零零散散的。  
洛基坐直了身体之后问索尔：“索尔，发生什么事了？”  
还没有回过神的索尔一时没有回答，刚刚停止奔跑的他终于得到时机细细的感受不停跳动着的心脏，肾上腺激素的飙升让他有些兴奋。直到洛基又轻轻的唤了两声，索尔才稍稍回了神。  
他笑了笑，像是在安抚洛基：“没什么，急着回来看看你。”  
索尔俯身亲了一下洛基的脸颊，将纸袋里的香薰放在了窗台上：“这回买了玫瑰味的，你最喜欢的那款。”  
说完他便坐到了沙发上，金色的脑袋侧躺到了洛基的大腿上，不过多时他便感受到洛基轻抚他脑袋的手。这感觉太好了，好到让他感到有些不真实：“我想每天都看着你，什么都不干，就这么看着你。”  
索尔将视线落在了始终放在桌角的玻璃杯上，轻轻的说着。洛基捻起了索尔一小撮头发把玩：“我在这里，索尔，我不会离开。”  
你不会离开，你当然不会，你怎么会，你不可能会。  
桌角的玻璃杯在阳光的折射下闪闪发亮，索尔眼睛一眨不眨地盯着杯子，心思却在洛基身上：“你很久没出门了，我们后天要不要一起出去逛逛？”  
而洛基只是轻轻答应着。洛基，他的洛基总是这样，从不拒绝。

周三的清晨索尔和洛基在床上磨蹭到了十一点，刺眼的太阳光照进卧室里时，索尔将金色的脑袋埋进洛基的脖颈里，用了些力把洛基抱进怀里。被这些小动作弄的有些痒痒，洛基有些好笑的抱住了索尔的脑袋。  
清晨是索尔一天中最喜欢的时刻，他能在这一刻仔细的感受洛基的温度。而这样的宁静却在一阵敲门声中打破。  
索尔有些恼火，他将洛基放回被褥里，看洛基将自己整个埋进柔软的被褥里时舒展着身体，曼妙的曲线让索尔心情好转。  
他将自己一头金发胡乱的扎了起来，松松垮垮的搭在他的后背。索尔慢吞吞的走到门口，妄想着自己过慢的动作能让门外的人不耐的走开，但当他透过猫眼看清来人后，索尔感到有些恼怒也有些不耐烦，但他还是打开了门，给来人一个大大的微笑。  
“史蒂芬，好久不见。”  
“索尔。”  
史蒂芬是索尔的心理医生，两个月前索尔因为焦虑去找他咨询，后来便不再去他的诊所了，但这是索尔单方面终止的。  
索尔侧过身，放史蒂芬进屋。黑发的医生慢吞吞地跟在索尔身后和索尔寒暄着，而金发的大个子丝毫没有身为房主自觉的走进开放式厨房里打算给自己准备点早午饭。  
史蒂芬四处打量着，索尔家有股很好闻的玫瑰味，最后史蒂芬发现了香味的来源，他将视线锁定到了窗台上精致的香薰。  
“索尔，我一直在给你打电话，为什么不接？”  
甚至到后来就关机了。  
索尔始终背对着史蒂芬，每一句回答和寒暄都不肯正眼看着医生，史蒂芬将索尔的抗拒和不快尽收眼底，索尔越是有情绪他越觉得奇怪。  
“啊，我的手机最近一个月开了勿扰，所有的电话都没接到，前两天出门时手机又被人偷走了，现代人的素质可真让人失望。”索尔将牛奶倒进碗里，不客气的对史蒂芬说：“你右手边橱柜里有一盒麦片。可以帮我拿下吗。”  
史蒂芬也没拒绝，可他的右手边橱柜有两个门，史蒂芬随手打开了第一个门，入眼的却是满满当当的药瓶。他随意地扫了两眼，不动声色的拿出另一边的麦片递给索尔：“最近觉得怎么样，如果感到不舒服随时都能来找我。”  
索尔笑着接过麦片和史蒂芬到了谢：“我很好，真的很好。”  
史蒂芬看了看索尔，转移了话题：“之前经常听你提到洛基，怎么没见到他。”  
索尔正在到麦片的手一顿，瞬间将麦片盒砸向桌面，麦片散落了一桌子，史蒂芬也被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳。  
“他不在家。”索尔没有给他插话的机会：“斯特兰奇医生，如果你没什么事的话我要准备准备出门了。这两天我挺忙的。”  
索尔在撒谎。史蒂芬暗自确认到。  
房主已经下了逐客令，史蒂芬也没有赖着不走的道理，他还有疑问，但最基本的判断已经有了，史蒂芬只好和索尔道别。  
今天的伦敦依然很冷，走在街道上都想要缩着脖子。两个月前索尔找到他是因为焦虑，但索尔的心理问题并不是很严重，因为他的焦虑只是被伴随来的。随着和索尔的面诊次数增加，史蒂芬发现索尔在精神方面有很大的问题，他曾建议过索尔去面诊精神科的医生，看来索尔又按他说的做。  
可现在史蒂芬关心的已经不是这些了，最大的问题在洛基。  
他提到洛基时索尔的情绪激动，直觉告诉他索尔和洛基之间一定发生了什么，史蒂芬在心里暗暗的决定他还会来访问索尔第二次。  
史蒂芬加快了步伐往自己的诊所赶。

周四这天索尔说好了要带洛基出去逛逛，他帮不情不愿的洛基换了上衣，当他打算动手解开洛基的睡裤时便被洛基制止了。  
“如果你帮我换裤子，今天的出门计划就要泡汤了。”  
洛基随便给自己套了一条牛仔裤，上面单穿了一件毛衣就打算出门，但索尔还是不放心的给他添了一件夹克才肯放洛基走。  
索尔想起家里的调料所剩无几，打算带洛基去附近的超市买些新的调料，长期没有出门的洛基有些不自在的把脸埋进自己的高领毛衣里，一只手挽着索尔的胳膊，紧紧靠着他。  
索尔很享受洛基的依赖，洛基越粘人索尔越喜欢。  
两人正站在一排调料面前纠结着，洛基随手拿起了一瓶黄色的酱料，随口说着：“我以前一直想试试buffalo。”  
洛基总是喜欢尝试新鲜事物，但是也踩到过不少坑，索尔不放心地提醒他：“这个有些辣，你不是不太喜欢辣味的东西吗。”  
“没关系，总要有些新鲜的尝试。”  
索尔不想打击恋人的积极心，只好任由洛基将酱料放进篮筐里。索尔正计划着明天给洛基做buffalo的鸡翅吃，稍微回过神才注意到一边用奇怪眼神看着自己的女人。  
“请问需要帮忙吗？”  
看到索尔竟然开口讯问，女人有些慌张的转身跑开了。索尔没有将这个小插曲放在心上，结完账便打算带洛基去附近的公园走走。  
今天的伦敦的气温难得的温和，阳光暖暖的，公园路边花坛里的丁香花味撕破空气中潮湿泥土的气味环绕在索尔和洛基身边。被太阳照的有些热，洛基想要把身上的夹克脱掉，索尔看在难得出来一趟的太阳的面子上纵容了洛基的行为。  
和洛基在一起的感觉太好了。索尔不自觉地握紧了拳头，好像这样就能握紧两人的未来。

周五的时候索尔起了个大早，打算按照计划给洛基用他的buffalo做鸡翅吃。  
只是当他将准备下锅的材料准备好时，却怎么都找不到昨天刚买的酱料。索尔正懊恼着翻着昨天从超市带回来的纸袋子，却被一阵敲门声打断了动作。  
听到敲门声后索尔快速走到了门旁，透过猫眼看清了门外人之后，虽说有些不情愿，但还是脸上堆上了笑容打开了门。  
“嘿史蒂芬。”  
黑发的医生回给了索尔一个不走心的笑，这是他第二次来索尔家了，他明白索尔心里有些不乐意，但史蒂芬压抑不住内心的怀疑，第六感告诉他洛基出事了。  
“索尔，我能进去坐坐吗。”  
这不是在询问。索尔心里不愿意甚至有些生气，但他还是让开了一点位置让史蒂芬进去。这些细微的表情和反应统统落进了史蒂芬眼里，索尔果然还是有问题的。  
进屋后史蒂芬慢慢跟在索尔身后，环顾着四周，装作不经意的问索尔：“我来看看洛基，今天他还是不在家么？”  
索尔直直的走向开放式的厨房，打算给史蒂芬泡杯茶。他知道史蒂芬喜欢喝茶，之前去史蒂芬的诊所时他注意到史蒂芬办公室的架子上有很多他收集的茶叶。  
“喔，他应该在地下室，你可以去看看，你左手边那扇门打开下去就是了。”  
那扇白色的通往地下室的门给史蒂芬带来了不安，他将手机篡在了手里，紧急通话栏处已经按下了999。史蒂芬缓慢的打开了这扇门，然而地下室被层层保护着，不远的尽头还有一扇门，但史蒂芬已经闻到了异味。  
那是尸体腐败的味道，面前那是一扇罪恶的大门。  
史蒂芬的直觉从来不会出错，他能感觉到自己面临着危险，但他必须要打开那扇门，去验证他的想法。猜疑撞开了大门，也验证了所有。  
尽管史蒂芬已经做好了万全的心理准备，他还是被门后的一幕震撼到了，地下室里尸体腐烂的味道萦绕在鼻尖，阴冷潮湿的气息围绕着史蒂芬，他的胃在翻涌。索尔说的没错，洛基的确在地下室，至少呆了一个月。  
史蒂芬迅速拨打了999，将眼前的一幕和精确的位置告诉了警方，却当他挂掉电话准备离开时，看见了堵在地下室门口的索尔。  
“你为什么要出现？”  
男人的声音有些颤抖，他正喘息着。这或许是他一个月以来最清醒的时候，可现实却是他心中的一根刺，他的心脏剧痛，仿佛下一秒就会被挖出，被放在衡量罪孽的天平上，而那根象征真理的玛特羽毛被他轻而易举的压向最高处。  
他满身罪恶，却还幻想着爱人还在。他曾抱着洛基的尸体痛哭，后悔和愧疚将他拖进深渊，终于有一天他还是把自己逼疯了。  
“我很好，你不该出现的。”  
索尔握紧了手边的棒球棍。  
“如果你没有出现，我还能装作他没有离开，我还能看见他的。”  
史蒂芬将双手举到胸前，防备的和索尔保持距离，在警察来之前他要尽量拖延时间。  
“索尔，洛基不会再回来了。”  
金发的大个子红了眼眶，眼神却爱恋的看着洛基已经腐烂的身体：“我们昨天还一起去了公园…”  
下一秒他便暴怒的挥起棒球棍，将一边没来得及躲开的史蒂芬打在了旁边的铁架上。史蒂芬还没来得及感受疼痛，只能堪堪躲避着索尔的攻击，索尔果然没想过放他离开。  
权衡罪孽的天平开始倾斜。

*

“尸体名叫洛基劳菲森，大概在一个月以前死亡。凶手名叫索尔奥丁森，有精神分裂症，我在凶手客厅的橱柜里发现了大量的丙氯拉嗪和氟奋乃静，全都是一代抗精神病药物。”  
警方赶到时史蒂芬已经快要撑不住了，他正被高大的金发男人抵在身下，棒球棍马上就要压上他的脖子。  
“我曾经是凶手的心理医生，他因为焦虑问题来咨询，后来我发现他不单单是心理问题，精神方面也有很严重的问题。一个月前他突然间单方面停止面诊，我联系不上他，只能来家访，最后发现了这件事。”  
史蒂芬一五一十的将知道的事情告诉警察，包括索尔的心理和精神情况。药物滥用，焦虑，幻觉，社会参与度降低，史蒂芬看了眼坐在警车上的索尔。悲哀的灵魂，或许他从来都不想清醒过来。  
“他以为洛基还活着，他们还在一起生活。”  
索尔幻想着洛基的样子，他以为他们还是从前幸福的模样，他还拥有一个从未抛弃他，陪他生活的恋人。史蒂芬能想象到索尔站在空旷的客厅里和空气对话的样子，然而索尔想象中温柔的恋人永远不会再回答。这很悲哀，很极端，这让索尔分不清现实与幻想，即便现实血淋淋的摆在他的眼前，失控的男人却抗拒去回想。  
史蒂芬的出现打乱了索尔的生活，也撕破了一切平和的假象，索尔终于想起一个月前自己罪恶滔天的行为。  
索尔坐在警车上，任凭回忆不断的涌进脑海。  
他现在痛苦的快要窒息，心脏被一只手狠狠的抓住，被蹂躏，被撕破；洛基的脸不停地出现在他脑海里，可他怎么都无法突破迷雾仔细看看他，将他抱进怀里，直到这个身影离他越来越远。

两个月前索尔发现自己的焦虑感越来越重，有时不能入睡，有时尽管睡着了也会在凌晨五点醒来。他的情绪变得越来越失控，有时会因为一点小事和洛基吵架。洛基心疼索尔越来越糟糕的精神状态，他不停的劝说索尔去看看心理医生。  
洛基多次的劝说将索尔的情绪逼上了最高峰，那天是索尔第一次向洛基出手。爱人脸上鲜红的手指印唤起了索尔的心，他终于意识到自己的情况有多严重。他甚至以为这一巴掌会将他和洛基打进不可逆转的境地，但洛基却从来没有想过离开他。  
从来没有。  
索尔以为情况很快就会好转，他听洛基的话乖乖去见了心理医生，在听到斯特兰奇医生建议自己去看精神科医生后他毫不犹豫的去了医院，最终收获了一瓶又一瓶的抗精神病药物。  
洛基看到这些会不会觉得无法承受？他会不会转身就走？  
这些该死的情况都没有发生。索尔想，至少当时没有发生，不然他会崩溃的。  
身为画家的洛基每天都会在画室里创作，在得知索尔的病情后他暂停了自己的工作，原本计划中的画展一拖再拖，他将自己所有的心思放在了索尔身上，监督他好好吃药，督促他按时去面诊。这一刻索尔感动到无以复加，他对洛基的爱达到了顶峰。可现实总是鞭笞着索尔，最终将他逼进了没有出路的荆棘丛林。  
他发现自己药物上瘾了。  
每天索尔吃的药都要按照计量服用，可随着时间的增加他开始无法克制，服用的药量开始不断的上涨，他欺骗药剂师说刚刚买过的药在街上弄丢了，以此换来了全新的药瓶。  
终于有一天洛基还是发现了过量服用的索尔，洛基的忍耐达到了极限，他为了索尔暂停了自己的事业，他全心全意的照顾索尔，他希望有一天他们还能回到从前的样子，他爱索尔，他从来都不想放弃他。  
可索尔的所做最终还是打破了洛基的希望，气头上的洛基提出了分手，他想要一走了之，但索尔怎么会愿意。刚刚磕完的索尔头脑不清，他拉住了洛基，将他按在了身下，嘴里念叨着“你怎么会离开，你怎么要离开我。”  
“你应该睡一觉，等到明天一切都会回到从前。”  
索尔一股脑的将大量的安眠药倒进了洛基的嘴里，大手捂着他的嘴巴，强迫洛基咽下去。身下苍白的身躯拼尽了全力的挣扎着，他拍打索尔，手指在健壮的手臂上挖出了红印，最终他还是迷迷糊糊的闭上了双眼，明天再也不会到来。  
清醒过来的索尔在绝望中发现，洛基再也不会醒来，他们不再有未来，他曾幻想过等他们度过难关后他就要和洛基结婚，他要带洛基去旧金山，去拉斯维加斯，他要和洛基在神父和神明的见证下完成他们圣洁的仪式，他还要将精心挑选的戒指套在洛基的无名指上。可这计划中的一幕幕被自己亲手打破，破碎的残渣刻进索尔的心脏，最终索尔将自己逼上了绝路。  
从此之后索尔断绝了和医生的会诊，放纵自己沉浸在药物和幻想里，幻想洛基还在，他们始终都很幸福。

索尔被押下警车，恍惚间他和身边人说：“我刚刚一直在想，在我生命的最后一刻，他会不会来看看我？”  
索尔想念洛基，这样的想念吞噬了他的五脏六腑，现在他只有一个办法能够见到洛基了。  
身强力壮的男人迅速的抢过了身边警察的配枪，将黑黝黝的枪口对准了自己的太阳穴。  
刹那间鲜血四溅，回忆像走马灯一样的涌来，终于在这一天他发现，他的生命被洛基占据。  
回忆定格在他和洛基站在教堂的白色玫瑰下拥吻的画面。  
可在最后一刻他始终没有看到洛基的身影。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于还是写完了，写这篇文的这两天一直沉浸在这篇文的画风里，心情都有些压抑。如果你能感受到这些情绪和画面，说明这篇文写的还没有我想象中的糟糕。沙雕甜文很好写，绝望的爱情却很难刻画。  
> 所以我决定以后多写沙雕甜文。
> 
> 最后总结一下文中的细节，希望看到这里的你能够认真看完，因为这些细节是用我少的可怜的脑容量努力想出来的呜呜呜呜。  
> 1.洛基的强迫症和文里提到三次的桌脚的水杯，洛基的强迫症还是比较严重的，但是有强迫症的洛基怎么会不把玻璃杯放回杯架呢。  
> 2.洛基选的那瓶酱料，第二天索尔找不到，因为根本就没有人把酱料放进篮筐里，索尔始终都是在跟空气对话，所以陌生的女人用奇怪的眼神看他。  
> 3.文里出现过两次的香薰，不是为了装饰，是为了压下尸体的异味。因为有两层门挡着，所以客厅里的味道几乎很淡，香薰完全可以胜任。  
> 4.“索尔呆呆地站在街上”和“迷迷糊糊的走到公园坐下”这些看上去很奇怪很ooc，其实只是想隐晦的描写索尔的精神和记忆状况而已。


End file.
